When people are outdoors such as camping or going to the beach they often leave personal items, such as a wallet, magazine, book or such items out in the open where the item(s) can end up on the ground or left exposed to the elements.
Rather than leave such personal items exposed on the ground where they could easily get wet it would be desirable if there were a storage means that a person could use to store these personal items and keep them off of the ground. It also is desirable if some of these personal items can be kept out of sight.